What There Is To SeeTasteHear aka Porcelain
by theycallmeHeaven
Summary: Three little moments from the life of our beloved Smoker and Ace.


A/N This is what became from my English essay. Originally it was kinda different, but I think it developed nicely. If someone wants to know (wich I doubt) the "theme" for this thingy is Red Hot Chili Pepper's song Porcelain. You didn't see that coming, didn't you? :D R&R please. I need comments so I can improve my writing.

WARNING! Contains malexmale relationships!! if you don't like you can go some where else. And this is un-betad so the story probably contains millions of errors.... Oh, and I'm from Finland, so my English sucks ass. Just wanted to let you know....

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Ace or Smoker, they belong to the amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, godlike Eiichiro Oda.

**What there is to see/taste/hear a.k.a Porcelain**

See

The first time Ace saw Smoker smile, he thought he saw an angel. It was almost disturbing to think that the white haired man in front of him was Captain himself. Man was flashing him the most gorgeous smile on planet earth.

His lips were lifted up, revealing a little bit of his white teeth. His whole face lit up by the gesture, and his body seemed relaxed. But the best part of his smile, were his eyes. Man's pale eyes were glowing warmth and hapines, that Ace had never seen before, making him look un-naturally beautiful. It felt like there was nothing else in the world, but the angelic figure in front of him.

Taste

It was sunday afternoon at some non-important fall-island. One of the last days of september. Rays of sun were colouring whole world with brilliant colours, and trees were glistening from light autumn rain. It was the day Ace finally had the courage to push his and Smoker's relationship to it's limits. It was the day he tasted Smoker for the first time.

Under old oak tree, that had it's leaves all red and orange, Ace pushed himself against the Captain, and kissed him softly. For his surprise, there were no resistance, just two arms that pulled him even closer to the warm body. Their silhouettes were black against the slowly lowering sun that made their world narrow to only the two of them.

All that Ace could feel was Smoker. Only thing on his mind was how good it felt, and how wonderful the man kissing him tasted. He tasted like smoke and cinnamon and, for some odd reason, vanilla. Or maybe it was just an illusion, reflecting from the mans porcelain white skin.

Hear

His hand moved peacefully down the man's figure. It started from short white hair, lowering to the nape of his neck, releacing a delightful moan from the man.

Ace smiled at the sound. He loved the little moans and grunts he was sometimes able to pull out from his lover. They always kept him waiting for the next one. Smoker wasn't the most spontaneous person, but sometimes Ace got emotions out of him.

His hand continued it's path down his Captain's spine, where it stopped to his lower back were it started slowly stroking it at the base of the music. This was one of the infamous spontaneous moments of Captain Smoker. He was actually dancing with Ace, pressing the younger man closer to his body, and kissing his raven hair. Slow music gave the beat, that let them forget everything else for a moment. All the hiding, and sneaking. Tonight there were just the two of them, in this porcelain moment.

Ace sighed deeply. This kind of moments kept him happy. He didn't need anything else but the man he was holding at that moment. It made him sure that Smoker was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

A hand took hold of his chin and tilted his head upwards. Loving eyes looked at him. Smoker kissed him lightly.

"I love you."

There was nothing else to say. They didn't need anything else. It wasn't that they didn't know how the other felt. It was just that sometimes a person needs to hear that he's loved. And at that moment Ace started believing strongly that hearing those three innocent little words, were humans life purpose.

*****

A/N Hope you liked. :) Please, COMMENTS!!!

With all my love:  
Heaven


End file.
